1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a substrate cleaning apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a substrate cleaning apparatus which cleans a wafer after performing a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process is a semiconductor manufacturing process that may use a chemical solution including slurry and a polishing pad in a manner such that a chemical reaction is induced on a wafer and a mechanical force is transmitted to the wafer so as to planarize a surface of the wafer.
A cleaning process may be performed to remove residues or organic pollutants generated on the wafer surface after performing the CMP process. A substrate cleaning apparatus for performing the cleaning process may include a pair of brushes slidably contacting both surfaces of the wafer to clean the wafer and a plurality of spray nozzles spraying a cleaning solution at both surfaces of the wafer.
In a wafer cleaning apparatus of the related art, a spray nozzle sprays a cleaning solution with a fixed spraying angle at a fixed position, and thus the cleaning solution may be sprayed out at a fixed range, thereby causing loss of the wafer due to a cleaning failure. Further, before a new brush is installed in the wafer cleaning apparatus, an aging process may be required to be performed in a separate aging apparatus, and thus a cleaning process time may be increased, thereby lowering productivity.